Sister
by TempeGeller
Summary: Eliza (Kylo Ren's sister) is his only connection to the light side, Snoke uses her to blackmail him.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A night

One moment there was light and the next it disappeared. Everything that once bathed in it now was cloaked in complete darkness. The night was everywhere, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
In the background, I heard a soft footstep. It didn't seem like any footsteps I knew. My father hadn't been at home, but her mother was.  
"Mom," I called out to her. "Are you there, mom?"  
I stood up and pulled my arms close to my body. I reached for my lightsaber that was next to me on the nightstand. Mom didn't like it when I used the force, not after what happened to my brother Ben. Or Kylo Ren. I'm still not used to seeing my brother in the light of the dark side. He's being torn apart, I can feel it in my body. I've always been close to him when he felt that strong urge to the dark side. I felt it as well. That need, that pain. It seemed that devoured everything he loved. It was just a moment away from devouring me.  
I don't know if I blame my uncle Luke for what happened to my brother. I don't know the story of that night pretty well. I know something happened that destroyed the temple. I know everyone believed my brother did it. I know that my uncle went into exile after that. Yet the exact events have never been told to me. My mother saves me from that. Or maybe she doesn't know.

There was a loud noise as I turned around. A flash of light appeared for just a moment; then it returned to pure darkness. In the far right corner, I saw a figure. He was an about the same size my brother would have been.  
"Ben…" At first, I wanted to take a couple of steps closer. No reaction.

"Please Ben." I took a step closer. He didn't react to the name my parents gave him. Maybe he really preferred that name he achieved when he turned. "Kylo."  
He took a step closer. The image in front of me was fuzzy, almost like my brain forced to believe it was my brother.

"You're not my brother."

That moment a hand moved in front of my mouth. And I lost conscious. When I opened my eyes, I was in a bright white room. There was light in front of me. By the window was my brother. This time it was really him. This time my perception of the truth was not altered.  
"Ben…"  
"Eliza…"


	2. Chapter One: Alone

**Chapter one: Alone**

 **Leia**

It was an early morning in July; I had been out the evening before. When I came home that morning before, I believed my daughter was soundly asleep. Eliza was anything but a rebel. She preferred to go to bed early and wake up at the crack of dawn. When I woke up, I would find breakfast on the table. When I stepped down the stairs that day, I didn't smell any food. There was no smell of fresh coffee or eggs. Had she slept late? It didn't seem anything like her.  
"That's strange." I heard Han say behind me. "I was looking forward to my morning toast."  
We walked in the living room, to find the breakfast table empty. There were no preparations; it seemed like Eliza hadn't even entered the kitchen. She was the only one that prepared dinner, in fact, Han always joked that we would all starve to death without Eliza.  
I walked in the living room; there I saw books stacked on each other. Eliza had been reading before she went to bed like she always did. I didn't know if was invading her privacy if I looked at the titles.

"Eliza, darling," I called out. There was no reaction. That was what got me worried. There was nothing special about this day; there was not one reason why Eliza wouldn't be up. I turned around facing Han; it took us a few seconds to run to her room. When I arrived in front of her door, I didn't dare to open it. I was afraid what I would find inside.  
"Han, did Eliza seem…" I paused. "I mean did she seem off?"  
"Secretive at times," Han replied. I didn't know what I needed to think. I remembered what Han meant, nothing had changed about her habits, yet it seemed she was hiding something. I would catch her sending messages to someone; I didn't know who.  
"Do you think Ben tried to contact her?"  
He didn't say a word, he simply opened her room. I was almost scared we would inside. My vision confirmed by biggest fear. Her room was completely destroyed, it was clear that she had put up a fight. Her lightsaber in the middle of the room. I had no idea she still had that thing. I had asked her to get rid of it, it seemed that the force only caused bad things to my children. I didn't want her with it. I walked towards it, taking the saber in my hand. On the floor I saw spots of blood. I became extremely pale.  
"Leia, it's going to be okay," Han said. "She's fine."  
"Han, are we in the same room?" I walked to the shattered window. "Someone came in here and took our daughter with him. He might have even murdered her."  
"Do you think Ben?"  
"Do you mean Snoke…" I shook my head. "If he did this, Snoke influenced him to do it. He would never harm his sister. I know it, they're close. They're close, Han."  
"I know." He replied. "But you don't know what the dark side did to him. Maybe he wanted to destroy all ties to the light side?"  
"Han, then why are we still alive?"

I wanted to panic, the idea that her son had done such a deed mad her upset. Why would young Ben kill his own sister? Ben and Eliza had grown up as closer than anyone could ever be. Eliza seemed to be strong with the force ever since she was a baby. She always seemed to find her way in Ben's bassinet, even when I tried to stop it from happening. Eliza loved her brother, the bond they shared was something that could not be broken. When Ben was bullied in school, Eliza would fly any toys to the guilty children. It wasn't one time Leia and Han had to come to school, hearing: "Your daughter is disrespectful, using the force to bully other children!"  
I remember how Luke would react his young niece had used the force. He said he would teach her the Jedi ways if she wanted it. He said he would teach both Ben and Eliza. Eliza always wanted to be a Jedi; she said they were the heroes of the galaxy. Han wasn't sure if he wanted our daughter to be a Jedi. I knew she would be in danger at all times; I didn't know if I wanted that life for her. In the end, Luke thought her to be a Jedi. It was not long before her training was cut short, it was Ben who had turned to the dark side and Eliza that blamed herself for turning.  
She told me she always felt the voice of darkness with him. The first few weeks after the incident she would not come out of her room. She would play music. Sometimes I believed I could hear two voices in there. Almost like Ben was still there with her. Laughing like they always did.

Now when I stood in her destroyed room, I had to admit that it might be her brother. I never understood the dark side of the force; Luke had tried to explain it to me so much. Even when it was consuming my son, I still did not understand.  
"What do we do?" Han asked me.  
"I don't know." I sat down on Eliza's bed. Her bed sheets were messy; it seemed that she had been woken in the middle of the night. On her nightstand was a letter. I took it in my hands. It was an old letter from Ben. Before he had turned to the dark side. She had kept it close. Right next to it was a small note,

 _Ben still had good in him. I can sense it. The light side of the force is still strong in him._

I put the note on her nightstand. I turned to Han.  
"She believed he had still good in him." I turned to him. "She believed she could save him. Do you believe there's still good in him?"  
"I cannot stop believing in my son." He said. "Do you think she did something stupid? Do you think she called him here? Do you think he murdered her because she saw that sparkle of light in him? Do you think he believed that by killing her, he would cut that last connection he had with the light side?"  
"I can't believe it."  
That afternoon went faster than I expected. People came to our house to look for clues, yet they didn't find anything that could lead them to the one who did this. Nothing proved that our son had been in our home. Han would always whisper that Ben wouldn't destroy evidence, he never did. He always left a crime scene unchanged. Why would he start changing that habit? It seemed that Han got more convinced that it was not our son that had committed the crime. And every moment he got more convinced of his own theory.  
"They've kidnapped her to cut that last tie Ben has with the light side." , he explained. "They will use her to keep him with it. They will use her to torture our boy."  
When I heard him speak those words, I almost hoped they were true. I could not remember one Sith Lord that ever kidnapped a family member in that way. Snoke would not be different.  
"It seems that Ben would just save his sister and release her. There is not one place in the universe where they can't use the force. Ben would know where she was in no time."

I didn't speak about his theory ever again. It was somehow worst to think that they could use my daughter to torture my son. I didn't think Snoke was not evil enough to do so. It was times like this I wished that Ben hadn't severed our force connection. When he was younger, I could look in his mind. I knew what he needed before he finished the thought. When he turned to the dark side, the connection was destroyed forever. My connection with Ben was never as strong as his connection with Eliza was, whatever I sensed. She had sensed earlier. If I presented him with a nice glass of milk, she would have already prepared the cookies. When I had given him a brand new electric toy, she would have the batteries laying around. I didn't know if he had broken the force connection with her. It seemed today I didn't have a force connection with son or daughter. It had been severed, and I had no idea if I had felt it.  
I remember that day when they told her; they found parts of a body. It was enough proof to believe our daughter was dead. I think that day was one of the worst of my life. Han always shared what he felt with me, but that day he closed himself off. He suffered in silence. He locked himself in the room and wouldn't come out for two days. When those days had passed, he came out of his room, dressed in his old clothes. He had a bag prepared.  
"Han, where are you going?"  
It seemed that Han had convinced himself that our daughter was still someone alive. The theory that Snoke had her, had grown in his mind. I didn't know what he had in that bag, but at that moment I knew he was going to take the millennium falcon and leave me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't say a word. He walked outside, I followed him. I didn't know what I was expecting. I wanted to call out to him, but I knew he would not react. He turned to me before he stepped on the Millennium Falcon.  
"I will not stop searching until they find her body.", he said. "I won't give up on my children until I am dead and cold."  
"Han, please stay with me," I asked. "Han, I need you."  
"My daughter needs me more right now." He looked at me. "So does my son. Leia, I'm going to get them back. Even if it's the last thing, I will do."

And I knew he didn't just refer to Eliza. He referred to Ben as well. He left that day, that was three years ago. Today three years seemed so long. I tried to be a great leader; I felt I should try to save Ben. The only child that was still around. In my heart, he was not too far gone. He could still be saved. That was what Eliza would have wanted. Eliza still believed in her brother, the day before she died, she told me about how they were going to discover the universe together. She added that her brother needed to be turned first. I asked her how she knew he was still good on the inside. She said: "That bright light in Ben could never be destroyed."

And here I stood, alone. I wondered where Ben was; I missed Eliza. And more I wanted to know where Han was and if he would ever come home. And somehow I kept just a small hope that one day I would find both my children again. Safe and sound.

* * *

 **AN:** **Thank you for all the reviews. Is there anything you would love to see in th**


	3. Chapter Two: An anniversary

**Chapter two: An anniversary**

It was the third anniversary of her disappearance. I didn't know why I kept calling it that in my mind, was I too scared to see that she had passed away? Or was there still some real hope in my body that she was alive? I missed Eliza, how I missed her. I remembered what she looked like, even after all this time. She had long black hair, just like Ben. Her eyes were brown and caring. She had full cheeks, which was my favorite part of her. She loved mint green more than anything. Everything she owned was in that color, I never understood why. When I thought about her, an image of her appeared in front of me. Like she had been when she was seventeen years old. She was a rebel, always doing what she shouldn't. On the other hand, she always got up early and made them breakfast. She was a caring young girl. I missed her more than anything that day.

I stepped into her room after her disappearance returned it to its original state. Her books in the bookcase, her notebook on the nightstand where she would find it. I wanted her room to be ready when she came back home. That never happened. My beautiful girl never came back home, neither did my son. I think that is the hardest about this all. That I haven't just lost one child, I have lost both of them. I sat down in her bed, in the past three years I had been very tempted to read her dairy or the many notebooks she had laying around. Yet I never did. Maybe I wanted to know what she was secretive about before she disappeared. Maybe I wanted to know what she was hiding from me. Was she in contact with Ben? And was that the reason she disappeared.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Eliza…" I whispered.

When I opened the door, I didn't see Eliza. I saw Poe Dameron; he was a friend of the family. A pilot for the resistance. He looked in grief today; he had known Eliza like all of us. It seemed that my calling out of her name had brought memories back. He didn't say a word as he entered the room.  
"I miss her dearly." He said. "Every day."  
I nodded at him, knowing that I was not the only one, that missed her dearly, made my grief less. I looked at him, for a moment I wanted to talk to him about Eliza. I wanted to know what he loved about her. I didn't think there was time for it.  
"We have leads to a map that could tell us the way to Luke Skywalker." Poe looked at me. "Your brother, and our only hope."  
I honestly didn't believe that Luke was our only hope, the only person that could return Ben from the dark side was Eliza. If she were still alive, she would be our only hope. I could only imagine that Ben's grief for his sister was what fed his connection to the dark side. Snoke had murdered her for it. I turned to Poe, of course, Luke was important now. I looked at my feet for just a moment.  
"So you want a team…" I replied. "To go after this map."  
"I think I could do it by myself." He said. "The mission is very sensitive. If too much people knew of it, it could mean the mission fails. I only wanted to take BB-8."  
"You want to go after important information only with your droid?"

"This man only trusts me, General."

I said he could go. If this man only trusts him, he would never give the map if a team joined Poe. I was worried about Poe, I had known him for so long. He was only three years older than Eliza and Ben. We had known Poe ever since he had been ten years old. He hadn't joined the resistance yet. I had watched him become a pilot; I had watched him become an adult. Ben didn't get along with Poe, and it seemed that Eliza didn't spend as much time with him as I'd like.  
I watched him walk out of the room, leaving for god knows where. He said he couldn't risk the information getting to the wrong source. In some way, he believed I still had some kind of connection with Ben. On that would endanger this whole mission. I think I would have liked the connection with my son; maybe I could have done something. Maybe I wouldn't have been so powerless. When Poe left, I lay down on the bed. I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in a bright white room. I was still on Eliza's bed, and at the end of the bed, a figure was sitting. Draped in a mint green cape. Her hair in two long braids. I slowly got up; I looked at her. I couldn't see her face; the cloak hid it from me.  
"Where am I?" I slowly moved towards the figure. "Who are you?"

There was no reaction; the figure stared right in front of her. To the vague form of the window. Why was the room bright white? I wanted to get up, walk towards the cloaked figure. I couldn't find the energy to move. Somehow, I was kept in the same position. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of any words. The figure started to sing softly, that was when I recognized her voice. I would recognize it anywhere.  
"Eliza…" I whispered.  
She stood up and walked towards the window, her face still hid from me. Her voice got louder; she moved her feet carefully over the floor.  
"Eliza, talk to me, sweetie." I still couldn't get up to hug her; I was frozen in the same position. There was nothing I wanted to do more than hug her. I lifted my hand. "Eliza."

"I've failed him, mom." She turned to me. Her face filled with tears. "I failed Ben."  
"Sweetie, you haven't failed your brother." It was the moment I was allowed to get up. I walked towards her, pulling her into my arms. Oh, she felt so real, more real then I would have believed. It was the force doing this; I knew that Eliza must have been communicated from dead. I didn't know if the force was able to so such thing, but it seemed to happen. That moment I never wanted to let her go.  
"Mom, you have to help me." She looked at me. "Mom you have to help me. Mom, you have to help me."

She kept repeating the words as she pulled herself from my embrace. She moved her hands to her neck. It almost seemed like she was choking. She didn't say that I needed to help Ben, she said I needed to help her. Or maybe she meant that I helped her by helping Ben.  
"Mom, I don't have much time." I reached for her and noticed she was shaking heavily. It seemed that she was pulled away from me.  
"Mom, you have to help me." She started shaking harder and harder. "I can't keep doing this. Please, mom, help me."

"Of course I will help you, sweetie."

"Mom!" Her figure was pulled to the window, that was the moment I woke up in her bed. It felt so real; I pulled my arms towards me. There was not one sign that Eliza had been in this room. She must have used the force to communicate from dead. It was the only explanation I could think of. If she weren't dead, she wouldn't have been pulled away from me. There was something wrong. I couldn't shake off the feeling that she needed my help. I knew that Luke would know what this vision meant. He knew everything. The only trouble was that we didn't know where Luke was.  
I needed Luke's help right now. I stood up. Maybe there would be someone out there, who knew more about the force than I did. Maybe someone would be able to answer my question.

I stood up and tried to forget everything. I didn't know how I should help my dead daughter; there was nothing I could do right now. Not about her or Ben. I went to the only place where I could make a difference. I saw vice general Holdo when I got there.  
"Our support is with you General on this difficult day." She said. "I can not imagine how hard it must be; it's been…"  
"Three years." I felt a tear slip over my cheek. I sat down. Vice General Holdo sat down next to me.

"Amilyn." I looked at her. "This might sound like a strange question, but I need to ask. Can a deceased use the force to contact the living?"  
She looked at me in confusion. "Leia, I suppose that is a strange question." She looked in front of her, it seemed that she was thinking about it, just like I had been thinking about it. It took her a few minutes to look at me once again.  
"I presume they can. I mean isn't it like a force ghost?" She looked at me. "I suppose master Luke would know the answer to it. He's more knowledge of the force than I could ever be. I think you know more about the force than I do. Leia, if I can get so brutal, why are you asking?"

"I had a vision." I looked at Amilyn. "Of Eliza asking for my help. She was being pulled from the room, almost… I don't know how. I don't understand why I…"  
"Leia, I think you know what to do."

* * *

 **AN: I can't forget to thank for the reviews. In the prologue and chapter one. If you would like to see anyone from Star Wars, please ask. Kylo Ren, Rey, Luke, Han are coming. They are. I promise!**


	4. Chapter three: empty space between us

**Chapter three: empty space between us**

 **Poe Dameron**

I remember that conversation with the General. She seemed destroyed by what happened to her daughter Eliza. I thought about her as I stepped in my ship. I took one last look at the planet. My mind went to Eliza; I knew her so much better than her mother could ever know. I loved Eliza. That was a complete lie; I was still very much in love with the general's daughter. I thought of the last time I had seen her.

 _"_ _Poe!", She threw her arms around my neck. There was no one around; she always chose this kind of moments. Almost like she didn't want anyone to know she cared about someone like me. She was royalty or at least the closest to it. And I was an ordinary pilot. When I looked at her, she made me feel like so much more. I was 26 years old, and she was three years younger. Eliza was a kind girl, caring and extremely close to her brother, Ben. She would hardly speak about him.  
I had known Eliza ever since I worked for the resistance. I had met her when she was nineteen years old. She was a beautiful girl, with long black and striking brown eyes. Everyone from the resistance believed she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. But she was also unreachable. She was the daughter of the general, and her father believed that no one was good enough for his daughter.  
I don't remember when I fell in love with Eliza. My honesty makes me say that it was right after I arrived there. The moment I set eyes on her. That was the moment. It didn't seem that she felt the very same way. When I tried to impress her, she didn't take any of it.  
"You know I can show you my X-wing," I said as I smiled at her. There was no smile on her face. Yet that was a long time ago. But after years we grew closer and closer. Friends. I wanted something more, but I never knew for sure if she wanted me. If she saw me as good enough for her._

 _"_ _Why do you have to be a pilot?" She looked at me with her brown eyes. "It seems that every time you get in that spaceship of yours, I worry like crazy. Why is that?"  
"Because you care, princess." She smiled at me. For a moment, I thought she would kiss me. In the background, I heard Ben's voice._

 _"_ _Eliza…"He looked at her. I wanted to say something. Yet not one word escaped from my mouth. He pulled Eliza to him.  
"I'll see you later, Poe." She nodded her head. "You know where."_

I don't know why it was that memory that came back to me. Maybe it was because our relationship started that day. It was the day that I first kissed her. The day she confessed that she hated watching me leave. The day I became just a little bit more careful. I don't know why knowing that Eliza was there waiting for me at home. Eliza was the reason why I wanted to come back to that rebel base each day. Today I didn't feel that way anymore. They had killed Eliza; I didn't know who had taken her away from me. If it was Kylo Ren, I was going to make him pay. I was going to kill him for taking Eliza from me.

When I got on that ship, I didn't know if I would be back. I knew I wanted to get the plans back to the base. However, I didn't mind if I died on this mission. When I got on my plane, I remembered the rest of that day.

 _That afternoon the general asked me to retrieve the location of an informant of her. It meant that I had to leave right away. When I arrived at my ship, I noticed the door was wide open. Inside was Eliza. She was waiting for me. There was no smile on her face. She looked at me like she knew I was about to leave.  
"What did Ben have to say?"  
"The usual." She looked at me. "He warned me about you. Says, pilots, like you, are expendable. He says my heart will get broken if the inevitable happens."  
"Of course he would." He smiled at me. "So?"_

 _"_ _So I decided I would join you." She ran on the ship. Minutes later I found her next to the ship. A smile appeared on my face. She was laughing at me. "Imagine Eliza and Poe, exploring the universe together. Like my mom and dad."  
"Eliza, I don't think it's such a good idea…" That was when she stopped me mid-sentence. She pulled me closer. The moment our lips met, time stopped. Her hands were on the back of my head; mine made its way to the part of her lower back. It seemed that this kiss could convince me that this was actually a good idea. That us discovering the universe was smart. When I let her go, I gave her a soft kiss on her nose.  
"Eliza, you don't know how long I've been in love with you." I kissed her again. This time the kiss felt different, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. How I wanted her safe. My hands moved down her cheeks; I softly caressed them. When the kiss ended, I looked into her eyes.  
"I need someone to come home too." I took her hand. "Eliza, be my reason to come here again."  
"Can't you see that I?" She pulled me close once again as she kissed me.  
"Eliza, I have to leave." I kissed her again. "I'm going to miss those goofy cheeks of you. I'm going to miss these goofy eyes. I'm going to miss how you kiss."  
She pulled me into another kiss. This time I believed she tried to pull me from the ship so that I would stay. From behind, I could hear BB8, her droid coming my way.  
"Take BB8." She kissed me softly. "It will be like I'm with you."_

 _"_ _But you love BB8." He looked at her.  
"But she can mean more to you." She kissed me again. "Poe, please come home to me."_

I remember that day as the day I started flying safer. I didn't take any risks; I was the most careful pilot in the history of pilots. Only because I could come back home to her. I came home after that mission, that was when our sneaky affair started. She didn't want to tell her brother, father or mother. Maybe I felt safer that no one knew about our relationship too. That way our relationship belonged just to us. So we met in closets, empty rooms and anywhere where no one was around. It was my fondest memories. As long as I had her near, nothing bad could happen to me.

Today I wouldn't be careful. In all reality, I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be in the same place she was. If that were dead, so be it. When I got on my ship, for a moment, it felt like I heard her voice. It seemed like she was calling out to me.  
"Eliza…" I said. "You've got me seeing ghosts."  
Just a very little part of me expected her to appear. I expected she would hug me from behind and we would kiss. Yet that would never happen. I lost her. And that would never change. I needed to go to Jakku right now. I had never heard of the planet. I would find Lor San Takka there. The person that had a map to Luke Skywalker.  
 _"What is he like?" I asked her. "Luke Skywalker?"  
"Are you asking me with my uncle Luke is like?" She laughed. Then a moment later she got very serious. It seemed that she reminded her training as a Jedi. She was still training to be a Jedi, just like her brother.  
"Well, first of all, he's an absolute goofball." She replied. "You know he keeps acting out all his battles with action figures. Total geek master. And then he's so serious about the whole Jedi thing. He's training us to be a Jedi…"  
"But you're a girl?"  
She pushed me to the floor in a few seconds. Then she climbed on top of me. There was an enchanting smile on her face. She was so much stronger than I could have expected. She was beautiful and elegant. She seemed not dangerous at all. I assumed that could be her strength. Everyone would underestimate her. I touched her cheek.  
"You know that I'm in power right now." She pushed me to ground. "How does that make you feel Poe Dameron?"  
"I'm not complaining." He replied. "The view from down here is pretty…"_

 _"_ _Shut up." She got up. When I stepped next to her, she gave me a tiny smile. Then a moment later, it seemed that she was hiding something from me. Something she hadn't told me about Luke Skywalker.  
"Eliza, is something wrong?"_

She didn't answer me that day. She simply threw herself into my arms and kissed me. That was how she showed me she didn't want to talk. It was only later that she talked about her brother. She told me about her fears for him. About how she believed he would join the dark side. She had tears in her eyes and said it was all her fault. She said that she had made a mistake. I tried to say she was wrong. That was a whole year before her brother became Kylo Ren. And two years before he would murder her.

I try to push Eliza from my mind, as I pushed all my attention to getting to Jakku. It was a long way there, BB8 was in its regular spot. After Eliza had passed away, BB8 had been left to me. The General never asked questions; she said that Eliza would have wanted someone good to have her droid. Leia said that before everything happened, I already had BB8 with me at all times.  
BB8 was the only thing I had left from Eliza. I kept it close to me; the droid was my friend. Eliza and BB8 seemed to resemble each other. They both had a caring personality.

An hour later I arrived at Jakku. I placed my ship in front of the building. When I got out, I noticed that a man called for me. I knew that was the man I was looking for.  
"Are you Lor San Taka?" I asked. He simple nodded his head. There were not many words exchanged. I entered his home, a small building. It was in the middle of a dessert. I had never heard of Jakku, so I had no idea it was a dessert planet. He handed me a mall piece. I knew that this little thing would save us, it had to. A moment later BB8 came inside.  
"We have company." That moment I thought of Eliza. I thought of how worried Eliza would be if she were alive. How she would say to get on that plane. That her brother wasn't going to spare me. He never knew about our love affair. No one knew, and I never dared to tell Leia after Eliza had disappeared. I felt that it wouldn't make a difference.  
I ran outside. The man looked at me; I told him to hide. Maybe that way he would survive this. In the distance, I could see ships from the first order coming nearer. I could imagine Kylo Ren getting out of the ship. His mask frightened me. It hid his eyes, the only part of his body that showed the conflict between light and darkness. Or at least that was what Eliza used to say. I didn't want to find out either; I ran towards my ship. Got in. My heart went faster and faster. I wanted to get this map of this planet.  
I aimed for the stormtroopers coming my way.  
When the ship was hit, I was thrown from the ship. I turned around, BB8 was right next to me. I grabbed the map and gave it to her.  
"Right now, it's safer with you as with me," I said. "Get as far as you can. I will come back for you."  
I didn't know for sure if that were the truth, but I needed BB8 to be safe. I would find another way out of here. I had to get out of here, yet my mind kept saying that Eliza was dead. I had no one to return to. Only a cause. The same cause that Eliza found so important.

I took my blaster and kept shooting at every stormtrooper that came close to me. That was when I noticed an important ship landed. It was the ship that had Kylo Ren on it. I couldn't call him Ben anymore. He wasn't that shy boy anymore. When the ship had landed, I noticed that the man who helped stood in front of it. Two storm troopers held him. I wanted to do something, but that was the moment that Kylo Ren stepped from the ship. In his helmet, he looked scary, but I remembered Eliza's word. 'Underneath is just a scared little boy.' He had his lightsaber in his right hand.  
I didn't know what they were saying, but it couldn't be anything good. It didn't take long before Kylo killed the man. That was the moment I shot them. I didn't know why I did it; maybe it was my will to die. Minutes later the stormtroopers grabbed me and brought me in front of Kylo Ren. They pushed me to the ground. I wanted to say something clever. Something bright. Yet not one thing came to mind.  
"You talk first, or I do." I don't know what he answered. I just knew the stormtroopers searched me. After that, they took me on board of their ship. The villagers were all killed, each on of them. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing I could do about it. Not a single damn thing.

They took me on their ship. Inside I was led to a prison cell. There I would await interrogation. I didn't care what they would do to me. I knew this was the end. Luckily, they didn't have BB8. They didn't know about the droid, and with a little bit of luck, someone would find her. Someone who knew what to do. Or maybe I would get out of here. During the interrogation, the only thing I could think about was Eliza. And how if she hadn't died, we could have had a family. All of that was taken from me. I felt pain, but it didn't overshadow the pain I already knew.  
I knew that the worst was yet to come. Kylo Ren would want to interrogate me. He would look into my mind; I didn't know what he would see. Maybe he would see what I did to the map. Or maybe he would see what kind of relationship I had with his sister. I didn't know what was the worst. He had never truly liked me.

I was proven right when ten minutes later he entered my cell. His presence was clear. There was a darkness that entered the room. I felt fear when he stood there at the end of the room. Simply watching me.  
"I didn't know we had the best pilot of the resistance on board." He took a step closer. "Comfortable?"  
"Not really I replied." His voice didn't remind me of Eliza's at all. Even though they were twins. He stepped closer.  
"I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you, what you did with the map.  
"You might want to rethink your technique."

He put his hand right next to my temple; images shot in my mind. Images that I didn't want him to see, but images that he saw anyway.  
 _"I love you, Poe," Eliza said as she kissed me.  
_ He moved his hands closer, that was not the thing he wanted. It was not the information he needed. Something in his movement changed. It seemed that he still had warm feelings for Eliza. I knew he was watching her, how she kissed me. I knew he didn't like the image.  
"You and my sister?" I could almost see the anger through his mask.  
"Well, you killed her," I screamed. "You took her from me. The sister you loved more than anything in the world. Kylo Ren, you are a monster."  
He moved his hand to my forehead once again. More images of his sister must be flooding by. He took a step back. I didn't know what he was feeling anymore. I didn't know if I would get out here.  
"You did this her!" I screamed. "You killed her."

"Where is it?" He screamed. He kept looking through my memories. Eventually, he would find what he needed; I felt my strength becoming less and less.  
"You have her droid I see." He said. "Mom gave it for her eight birthday. She went everywhere with that thing. She…"  
After that, he didn't say a word anymore. He looked in my mind, and a second later he had found what he searched. He wanted to say something. The only words that left his lips were Eliza. Eliza. And I knew he would have me killed. I knew.  
"You took her from me," I screamed.

Then he left the room; I knew my last thought on my mind would be Eliza. Always Eliza.

* * *

 **AN: What would you like to see in future chapters? Any tips for writing Kylo Ren? I want to get him just right. That is why he has yet to appear.**


End file.
